Project X ii: Welcome to Bayville
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Alice, Jasper and Bella arrive in Bayville and find themselves welcomed by Scott, but not by Jean Grey. The adventures of being an X-men start and they find themselves meeting a mutant type they never expected to see.
1. Welcome

_Disclaimer – I do not own Twiligt or X-Men Evolution. Her is the sequel to Project-X... it took me over three months to get the first chapter done, but I hope it was worth it. I got sick right afterwords and then forgot that I hadn't finished the first chapter._

**Project-X-ii: ****_Welcome to Bayville _****Chapter 1:****_Welcome _**

Storm turned on the engine of the jet plane and the younger people looked out the windows in excitement to watch as they were going. The plane then lifted up into the air and they felt themselves thrown back into the seats they were sitting in due to the speed. The next thing they knew they were up in the air looking at the clouds.

Alice blinked a couple of times before turning to Bella. "We're really high up."

"That's because the plane travels so fast. We'll be there in a very short period of time, an hour at most." Storm commented from the front of the plane, causing the two members of the Cullen families to blink a couple of times. They then relaxed until the plane started to descend and the entered a rather large cave through a waterfall entrance.

Jasper took the time to grab his and Alice's luggage while the girls followed Professor Xavier and Storm off the plane. When they got off the plane they noticed how big the place was. While Bella brushed it off as nothing, Alice and Jasper couldn't help but stare at the large cave and the few other vehicles that were there.

"This is going to be cool." Jasper smirked. "I mean, I am going to enjoy going to this school, the others are missing out."

They then headed towards an elevator to head up the stairs. Xavier then spoke up. "I've already informed Jean and Scott that we have two new students and that Bella has come back to our school."

"Did you have to let them know that I was coming back?" Bella shook her head. "You know how well I get along with Jean."

"She would have managed to find out in some manner." Storm stated. They then found themselves entering a beautiful mansion area and then a room with a fireplace. Two people were sitting in the chairs.

"Hello." The young man stated, going over to shake Jasper's hand. "Welcome to the institute."

"Nice to meet you." The other male teenager stated, before leaning over to Bella. "He doesn't seem to bad.

"He's not the problem." Bella sighed.

"X-23, keep in mind I am not going to be putting up with the attitude you gave me last time." The read headed girl stated, her arms crossed across her chest. "I'm hoping you've grown up since you were last here."

"I'm hoping you grew up a bit." The brown haired teen grumbled so only Alice could hear her.

"Why is she acting like she is an adult and in charge." Alice leaned over to whisper into Bella's ear.

"Possibly because she was here first and she's older. She needs to cool her behavior, otherwise I'm libal to do something I'll regret." Bella grumbled.

"Why don't I show you guys around the place." Scott smiled.

Alice found herself blushing slightly. She leaned over to whisper into Bella's ear. "He seems nice."

"Well... he's got a very bad crush on Grey." Bella grumbled. "He becomes an idiot then and will do anything she says. Or at least agree with her. I'm hoping he's gotten better though."

"How about the two of you introduce yourselves first." Storm smiled. "You both forgot to give your names in your excitement of introducing yourselves to the new students and Bella, who is returning. This is Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

"So that is the name you picked for yourself. It's better then X-23," Jean sighed. "My name is Jean Grey and I don't have a code name."

"My name is Scott Summers and my code name is Cyclops. What ever you do, don't mess with my eye glasses. The last thing I want to do is accidentally blast any of you with my powers. I can't control them because of a brain injury I received when I was younger." Scott motioned them to follow.

They followed along and found that the place was huge and had a huge kitchen and dining area, not to mention a place to watch television. Scott nodded to a door next to the kitchen. "That's the garage. I'll show Jasper that place later."

"That's because you want to show off your car." Jean sighed. "I'm never going to get what guys see in cars."

Jasper rolled his eyes and decided not to comment on her rudeness. Scott then showed them other places, finally ending up in a room that looked down upon another room. "And of course, the best place for last."

"What is this place?" Alice leaned forward.

"This is the training room where we train to use our powers."

"Scott, why don't you go down into the room to give a demonstration." Xavior commented.

"Sure thing professor." Scott took off. "I'll go change into my uniform.

"What about me?" Jean asked. "Wouldn't it be better to have more then one person desmonstrate?"

"No, I think it is fine." Storm smiled. "Scott is able to handle things on his own. "

They looked down into the room and saw Scott come out in a tight uniform with a pair of glasses that covered his eyes. "I'm ready professor."

Storm then went and turned on the computer and an entirely new scene appeared. Jasper blinked a couple of times. "Man... look at what the others are missing out on. Even Edward would love to see this."

"Others?" Jean gave him a confused look.

"We have three other siblings." Alice said. "Well, Jasper has a sister and I have two brothers. All of us happen to have special abilities. They decided they didn't want to come and are staying with our parents."

"You speak as if you have the same parents." Jean frowned.

"That's because Rosalie and my parents abandoned us when we were younger because of Alice's ability to predict things." Jasper leaned forward, watching as Cyclops destroyed the targets. "Personally, I am glad I came here."


	2. Jean's Ground Rules

**Project-X-ii:  
****_Welcome to Bayville  
_****Chapter 2:****  
****_Jean's Ground Rules_**

Cyclops finished his demonstration of the training chamber. Alice and Bella found themselves following Jean to the room they would be staying in. The two teenage females took their bags from Jasper and followed the snooty female to their room. Jean opened the room up and the two girls headed in.

Alice dropped her bag onto the bed and spun around in the room with her arms stretched out. "This is so amazing! It is much bigger then my room back home."

"Well, you and X-23 are going to have to be sharing a room." Jean leaned against the door frame, her lips pushed together as she surveyed the two girls.

"Her name is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan." The small female stated firmly.

"How can her last name be Swan? She isn't the daughter of those two. She's the daughter of Wolverine. Better yet, she is his clone." Jean started to tap her fingers on her arm as she continued to glare at the two girls. "You really shouldn't be taking her side. She is a lot of trouble."

"I've been gone for awhile now. You don't know anything about me Grey." Bella glared at the female, her eyes narrowed. "You are so stuck up. If someone doesn't fit into your little clique you end up treating them like dirt. People have to be all around all stars in your book otherwise they're out."

"I never said people have to be perfect, _Bella._" Jean glowered at the girl. "I just don't think a female should be acting like a barbarian. We have one of those already."

"You're saying something about Logan are you?" The girl snapped out her words. "Unlike you he is more accepting of people for who they are!"

"Whatever." Jean let out a deep sigh. "Listen to me very carefully. Here are the ground rules."

"You aren't the boss." Bella sighed while Alice watched, blinking a couple of times.

"First, you can't use your powers in public. Second, don't mooch rides off my boyfriend and me before or after school," the girl sighed.

"You have a boyfriend?" The brown haired girl suddenly flopped onto her bed, laughing out loud.

"It isn't funny!" Jean suddenly found himself storming over to the bed to glower down at the girl. "Seriously. Don't spend a long time in the bathroom. We're going to have to share one because of our rooms location. I need plenty of time to get ready in the morning."

"What other dumb rules to you have that only serve to help your self centered view point." Bella snapped, suddenly sitting up. "I bet that rule isn't one you're going to follow."

"Look. I've got a reputation to keep up. Actually, I would appreciate it if you didn't get yourself a bad reputation. Because that will reflect on me. Do you got that? I have a group of friends that I hang out with and I don't want you butting in. Alice maybe, but definitely not you."

"I think I'll stick with Bella." The girl finally spoke up. "I'm guessing you're friends are cheerleaders. I tend not to get along with them. They tend to be stuck up. Much like you're being."

This caused Jean to suddenly storm out of the room, irritated that Alice had gotten the better of her in the conversation. The Cullen girl shook her head. "I really don't like Jean. It is no wonder you didn't want to stay around here. She only thinks about herself and her stupid reputation. And Scott is wrapped around her little finger?"

"A lot of people I think are. The adults at the institute aren't, but a good deal of the teacher's at the school are wrapped around her finger. She is very good at suggesting projects for community service and butting into the other persons social lives based on what she thinks is a proper social life. She also thinks she is smarter then a good deal of the other students."

Alice opened up her dresser drawer and began to put her underwear into the top drawer, placing a bar of soap in there so her clothes would smell nice and keep the moths away. She let out a deep breath. "She reminds me of Lauren. I wonder if they are related. Nobody around here knows about mutants yet? I would think that Jean Grey would want to show off her powers, she thinks she is so amazing."

"She's afraid of everybody thinking her a freak, not to mention she's got an order from Professor X telling her not to do anything stupid. She hates breaking the rules and she also makes up rules just so she can catch people breaking them. Well, she can't make up rules at school, but she's like one of those elementary school monitors."

"I was an elementary school monitor!" Alice suddenly protested.

"I mean one of the ones who happened to do their job and purposefully went out of their way to find rules that have been broken." Bella sighed. "I'm hoping we have pizza for dinner. Chances are we'll be getting something out to eat because the adults haven't had time to fix any food and Jean doesn't want to lift her finger. She'll insist on having something healthy to eat, like ordering salads and only salads. They'll put it to a vote amongst the students. I was always outvoted because Scott almost always sided with her unless Logan was around and then he would be to afraid of getting on his bad side with having to healthy of food. And even then he didn't ever side with me."

"I'll side with you. Pizza actually sounds good tonight and if Jean wants we can get a vegetarian one."

"She thinks even the vegetarian one is unhealthy. At least she's got meat on her bones." Bella snorted. "However, if she happens to always eat healthy food she would possibly skin and bones. I really don't like her."


	3. Boy Toys

**Project-X-ii:  
****_Welcome to Bayville  
_****Chapter 3:****_Boy Toys_**

Jasper followed Cyclops after the demonstration to a door near the kitchen area. The teen with the red glasses opened the door and they saw a pitch black area. Cyclops flipped on the light and they looked into a long garage. Jasper's jaw dropped as he saw the place and the vehicles in the room. "This place is amazing. There is even tools to fix the car up."

Cyclops walked over to a red car and unlocked the door. He began to rev the engine a bit. "This is my car."

Jasper found himself spouting out various numbers, able to list of the make and model, not to mention the type of engine among other things. He then went and looked under the hood that Cyclops popped up. "So, what is the school like?"

"We've got a really strict principle. You _don't_ want to be late and she honestly isn't fond of the professor or us for some strange reason." Cyclops turned off the engine while still sitting in the front seat with his feat outside of the car. "And you're honestly going to want to watch out for Duncan. He's Jean's boyfriend and he thinks along the lines that any guy that doesn't play sports isn't worth the time of day."

"I take it that you've had a run in with him?" Jasper closed down the hood and leaned against it.

"That jerks tried to pick fights with me quite a few times. If my eye glasses get knocked off trouble occurs, so I really can't be getting into fights." The teen folded his arms across his chest. "There is also a rumor that they are using steroids on the team. Jean _could_ read Duncan's mind to see if he is telling her the truth, along with the truth of whether or not he has been cheating on her, but she trusts Duncan unconditionally."

"I enjoy playing sports, but I wouldn't want to play on the team if they were using steroids. I'll have to think about joining up. If I catch anyone asking me to use them I'll be turning them in."

"The real jab about the whole situation is the team doesn't care about using steroids, but if anyone finds out that people happen to have special powers, they'll likely be on our case asking us to no longer participate or going so far as to strip us of all the awards we participated in. I'm glad I'm handicapped because of my powers really. Not to mention they are a bunch of idiots."

"So... anything I need to know about Bella or Jean?"

"I'll start off with Jean." The young man let out a deep sigh. "Bella's already told you I've got a crush on her, but that is because she's honestly Ms. Perfect and I may find myself needing to move on to another girl because in reality she isn't Ms. Perfect. She can be a pain in the neck to deal with at times if she doesn't get her way and if things aren't prefect. She's on a lot of the teams and a lot of the academic competitions and she's going to cause problems for the school based on what her powers are."

Jasper's stomach suddenly grumbled and he found himself suddenly glancing down at the ground at his two feet. "I think its time for dinner."

Scott frowned, before waving him in. "Your right, it is around dinner time."

They then headed into the kitchen and they found Jean and the other two girls there. Bella frowned at Jean. "Look, I don't want to have tofu based food for dinner. Just because your a health nut doesn't mean you have to push it off on us."

"Well, you're the one whose wanting greasy pizza for dinner." The girl snapped the words out.

Scott leaned over to speak with Jasper. "As you can see, they _don't_ get along."

"Well, I want pizza for dinner as well." Jasper spoke up, earning him a glare from Jean. The female looked at Scott, her eyes demanding that he agree with her.

"Well..." Scott suddenly became timid, not wanting to get on her bad side.

However, Alice spoke up. "I would like to have pizza for dinner as well."

Cyclops found himself letting out a deep sigh. "Even if I were to side with you Jean, we wouldn't have enough votes to go with what you want. Anyways... I want pizza tonight as well."

"Fine, be that way. It won't be my fault if you guys become over weight. Let me know when dinner is here, though I won't be eating much of it." The girl folded her arms across her chest before leaving the room."

"She's a nasty piece of work. It seems the reason she's called little miss perfect is because she tries to hard to be super amazing. She's the one who fears her powers being found out the most, isn't she?"

"Well... I haven't put much thought to it, so out of the two of us it would be her."

"I'm more worried about Hydra finding me." Bella grumbled. "Seriously, she's creating all these rules and expecting us to act like this is her domain. She isn't the Queen of England, but she sure acts like it."

"Actually, she doesn't act like the Queen of England. The Queen of England doesn't act like her at all and she wouldn't be able to fit in."

Scott found his jaw dropping, before suddenly laughing. "I seriously should not be laughing here." When he stopped laughing he spoke up again. "Tomorrow you guys will start your first day of school at Bayville. Its pretty much like all the other schools you've been to, but you'll also find yourself having to deal with people asking questions about the institute."

"As if we could answer anything. We just got here today. That's pretty crazy that they would think that we could answer something."

"What they need to know is it is a basic boarding facility." Scott sighed. "And they're likely to ask how much money your parents have, whether your here on scholarship, what your room is like. It's all rather boring."


	4. A Possible New Student

**Project-X-ii: ****_Welcome to Bayville _****Chapter 4:****_A Possible New Student_**

Scott ordered the pizzas over the phone and they then found themselves waiting for the pizza to arrive. As they stood around, Professor Xavier came into the room with Storm. The man folded his fingers as he came into the room. The dark skinned female frowned. "I thought Jean would be hanging out with you."

"She had better things to do." Jasper sighed. "She wasn't exactly to thrilled with the fact we decided on pizza for tonight dinner option."

"She will need to get used to the fact that we have a bigger group of students. Speaking of which, there is a chance for us to get a new student." Xavier looked right at the new male on the team. "Your transcript for school says that you speak fluent German."

"Yeah... but I am not sure what the deal with that is." Jasper frowned at Xavier.

"Kurt Wagner is from a country that speaks German and while he speaks English, his parents happen to only speak German. I would like to take you with me tomorrow afternoon to speak with him." Xavier asked. "There is a chance you'll miss out on some school the next day, but it can easily be arranged with the school for you to have time off and it not count as an absence."

"So, I get to meet a mutant from another country?" Jasper blinked a couple of times. "The answer is yes."

"Just to forewarn you, his mutation causes him to be ostracized without using his powers."

Bella blinked a couple of times. "So it is a physical mutation instead?"

"He has both." Xavier's fingers touched together. "I am wanting you to approach him with an open mind as he is rather shy about... certain things. His parents are also very protective. I've got something set up so that he can actually go to school, but it will help for him to have a friend before he gets here."

The pizza arrived and Jean came downstairs. She frowned at the choices they had. "No vegetarian?"

"Come on! Are you really vegetarian?" Bella grumbled.

Jean glared at them. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Jasper's going with the professor to try and help recruit a new student." Scott frowned at her.

"I think I'll eat in my room."

Bella let out a deep sigh. "I think we'll eat in our rooms as well so we won't bother you guys with girl talk.

Alice frowned after her after they got into the hallway. "She's not very sociable. I mean, we could be talking about fashion and other girly stuff and instead she takes off."

"That's because we're not in the in crowd and she thinks that I don't have any sense of fashion." Bella frowned. "Seriously though, I have a really good sense of fashion and the clothing she wears is so yesterday it isn't funny. But she wants to have this prim and proper look. She doesn't even dress the part. Seriously, she doesn't dress the part at all and instead fits the role of miss perfect, the girl everyone wants to be around because she is so perfect."

"Yeah... but she's got a major attitude problem." Alice flopped onto the bed and they pulled out a few fashion magazines. "Speaking of which, I would like this outfit."

"That would look good on you." Bella glanced at the notes.

"I like to draw, so I can actually draw some really nice outfits." The small female got out a sketchbook from her bag and began to sketch something out. "Of course, I don't know what would look good on Jean. She's got this ugliness about her because of her attitude, so I guess she would look good in a cheerleaders outfit."

"She'd just say, '_I'm not a cheerleader. I'm not blond and I'm not a ditz_."

"She might as well dye her hair blond. You know, she reminds me of Lauren. They look a lot like each other, so you'd wonder if they were actually related."

"It would be crazy if those two were cousins." Bella stated.

"Don't go there. Lauren isn't fun to be around. If she is related to Jean, then there is a chance she also has the X-gene and she could end up here with us."

"Yuk! One Jean Grey is bad enough! I mean, they both want to have their way." The dark haired female paused. "Actually, I think that Lauren is better because she's not little miss perfect, she actually made it clear she enjoyed being the bad girl."

"So... they like, have the same personality, but they are polar opposites when it comes to the whole goody two shoes and being an absolute bad girl." Alice frowned at the sketch. "I think I prefer the bad girl persona. You can at least predict what the girl is going to do and they are likely to do something that leads to their downfall and them not being liked. The goody two shoes though, they can do a lot of things and not worry about their reputation because everyone will brush them off as being perfect."

"I don't want to hang out with either one of them." Bella let out a deep sigh. "So... we don't have any of the books we want to read, do you want to check out the library here more carefully."

"Sure... though I expect that the professor only has the classics." Alice giggled. "Nothing wrong with the classics, but I don't expect him to be savy to pop culture.

The two girls got up and headed to the library. They were surprised to see Scott reading a book. He glanced up at them. "Jasper went to bed already as he has a long day tomorrow, what with the flight. Jean chewed me out because she thought I should have tried to convince the professor she was the one to go instead of him because she has seniority. I then told her he was picked because he can speak German."

"How come you put up with her Bella?"

"Because he's patient?" Alice piped up. "He has to be, holding out for a girl who is with another guy.


	5. Stinky Tolansky

**Project-X-ii: ****_Welcome to Bayville  
_****Chapter 5:****_Stinky Tolansky_**

The alarm clock went off in Alice and Bella's room. The two females woke up and changed from their nightgowns into the clothes for school. They also headed down the stairs and grabbed some breakfast along with their backpacks, which Storm had packed for their first day with the stuff they would need so that they would be prepared for their classes.

They then headed out the kitchen door and headed towards the gate, only to have Scott Summers pull up next to them. "Do you two want a ride to school?"

Alice turned to stare at him. "What about Jean?"

"She's going to get..." Scott found his words interrupted when a honking sound was heard and another vehicle pulled through the front gate.

A rather large male with blond hair honked the horn. "Come on Jean, we've got to get going!"

Jean Grey then hurried out of the house and hopped over the door and buckled herself into the passenger seat. She then waved at Scott. "See you at school."

"What a flooze." Alice sighed. She turned to Scott. "She acts cold to you when it is convenient but is friends with you when she can make him jealous."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I don't get why. There is nothing charming about that guy she's dating, but then... she has rather bland taste."

"Hey... I could leave you guys here." Scott sighed.

"She's just mad at how Jean treats you." Alice stated before both girls got into the car. When they arrived, the two girls found themselves heading to the front office. They were waiting for the principle to come in when a woman with glasses hauled in a very short kid.

"Tolansky, I've told you not to slime my car." The woman snapped.

The two girls raised their eyebrows and watched as the woman dragged the boy into her office. Alice raised an eyebrow. "That must be a principle."

"And as you can see you don't want to get on her bad side. She can be... a pain in the neck." Bella stated, suddenly pinching her nose. "And god, he has horrible body odor."

"Did you notice how his body was mutated?" Alice frowned at the door.

"What... do you think he happens to be a mutant?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... it is a possibility."

"What a gross mutation." The female with metal around her bones leaned back as she shook her head. "And by that, I don't mean he's gross looking. Body odor isn't a nice thing to have. It's harder to deal with then having to deal with the way a person looks because smells will turn a persons stomach due to a natural response to horrendous odors.

The door opened and the young man came scuttling out of the room. "All right! All right!"

He stopped and stared at the two females, before frowning. "What are you staring at?"

"How can we _not_ notice you when your right in front of our view of the principles office as we're sitting here?" Bella snapped, her nose wrinkling again at the nasty odor that was coming from the boy.

"Hey... its not my fault that I look the way that I do." Todd muttered under his breath, or at least what he thought was under his breath.

"We didn't say anything about the way you look." Alice sighed. "What bothers us more is the smell coming off of you, and while that is something that you may not be able to control, the gag reflex is something we can't control either."

With that, the toad like person scurried off, but not without glaring at them. The principle then came out of the office. "Now, down to buisness. I don't care if you are Xaviers students, that doesn't mean that you're going to be treated any differently then any of the students."

"That goes both ways, right?" Bella spoke up. "I mean, we are obviously not to expect any special treatment, but we shouldn't expect any punishment that is harsher then the rest of the other students, right?"

"Why would you even want to get in trouble?"

"I never said I did." Bella let out a deep sigh. "I simply said that if we were to get in trouble, like framed for something even because someone doesn't like us, then we will be treated like every other student when it comes to punishment."

"Of course, but why would you be worried about someone framing you?"

"There was a girl at our old school who was jealous of her popularity, which was the result of her being new."

"I've noticed that this is your second new school for this year. Care to explain."

"I moved from living with my mother, to moving to live with my father and then I got a really nice offer. This school _is_ much better then the school I was going to previously, as is the town. There is a whole lot more to do as the town isn't so small."

"But why are you no longer living with your mother?"

"She got married and was moving anyways. It would have taken longer to get started at school if I went to the one in Florida instead. Plus... the weather is nasty."

The principle continued to look at her papers. "What I've noticed about both of you, all three of you if you include the one that isn't here today is that you are both in almost all advanced classes prior to coming to this school. Luckly we have openings for all of them. I will have Jean Grey show you around."

"Why?" Bella suddenly asked, frowning as she did so.

"Because she is part of the student council, it is one of her duties to help new students and she also lives in the same house as you."

"Well, we don't exactly get along with her." Alice frowned. "She kind of looks down on us."

"Does she?" The woman raised an eyebrow in interest. "Well, I don't have much choice in having you be shown around by her. The rules are the rules, and as I've said, there are no exceptions."

Bella leaned over and whispered into Alice's ear. "She said we weren't supposed to get special treatment, yet she's having one of the students from the institute show us around. Yeah... she's not very solid in her policy."

"I know..."


End file.
